


Three Isn't a Crowd, but Lovely Company

by bonniebon



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Descriptions, F/M, Implied Rape/Non-con, Infidelity, M/M, Polyamory, Sex, implied slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniebon/pseuds/bonniebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian walks in on Bull, his dear amatus, getting a blow job from another male. However, instead of getting angry; he gets even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Isn't a Crowd, but Lovely Company

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help but start new projects as my interests expands. I have purchased Dragon Age: Inquisition on PS3 and I have fallen heavily in love with Dorian and Bull, thus I came up with this idea. It is probably going to suck, and as usual I'm not the best at editing either. But enjoy!

Anger was the most logical emotion to respond with. Jealousy, betrayal, anguish, a broken heart would have all been natural, but Dorian Pavus chose to be turned on; and he hated himself for it.

Here his lover, Iron Bull, was getting a blow job from another man, other than him, and rather than be upset; he gets a hard-on. Granted, the man was indeed doing a great job. He was no where near being better than Dorian himself, but shit he almost had Bull all the way down his throat.

"Ahem," Dorian said drawing the attention of Bull, and also the attention of the man who Bull was having an affair with. Maker's breath, he was the cutest Dalish elf Dorian had ever seen.

"Shit! Dorian," Bull cried backing away from the elf, vainly trying to cover his erection.

"Not a word," Dorian hissed at Bull, giving him a sinister look that made the behemoth of a Qunari whimper. Bull's eyes were full of fear and regret, Dorian found himself giddy with the reaction; finding it so much more satisfying than setting the whole damn room on fire. Dorian turned his attention to the elf, who had finally put two and two together and cower in shame. He was gorgeous, maybe there was a bit of human blood in him, because his face lacked that eleven shape Dorian dislike on male elves, even though he had nothing against them. His ears were shorter than normal, his hair an angelic blonde, shaved on one side, long on the other in a pony tail. He skin was pale, like porcelain. Dorian preferred darker skin, like himself but he would make an exception. He was going to take this elf from Bull; and Bull was going to have to choice but to like it. Dorian stripped out of his clothes, ignoring the surprised look on Bull's face and focused on the look the elf was giving him. It was a look of fear, which was unsettling, but who the fuck was this elf to suck Bull's dick and then scared to suck Dorian's.

"D-Dorian," Bull said timidly, obviously trying to find out what the fuck Dorian thought he was doing.

"Shut the fuck up, Bull," he commanded; Bull obeyed. Dorian climbed into bed with them and grabbed Bull's balls and gave them a sharp tug, shivering at Bull's cry of pain and pleasure. He gave a look to the elf, a smirk. "There's no need to stop on my behalf. Come." The elf didn't dare protest. He came forward and positioned himself back to resume his blow job. Dorian watched in pleasure as the elf sucked, a bit in admiration of just how soft those lips were and also in scrutiny, making note of all the things he did wrong. His grip on Bull's balls was still tight and he had no intention of letting them go; and by the look of ectasy on his lover's face, Dorian concluded he didn't want the grip to loosen. With his free hand, Dorian ran his fingers through the elf's hair, which was soft but needed a good wash, down to the ponytail and jerked his head from Bull's cock to  have those lips that were wet from his oral service on Bull to meet his own in a passionate kiss. 

"Fuck yeah," Bull moaned, wild in arousal. Dorian was too turned on himself to force Bull back into guilt but he relented to give Bull some satisfaction, because the best was yet to come.

"Let me show you how it's done," Dorian said seductively when his removed his lips from the elf's. It was then Dorian realized that the poor guy was very young, probably just barely old enough to be partaking of sex. He gave a nod in approval of Dorian's advice, which led Dorian to swallow Bull's whole. Gagging when Bull slammed into the back of his throat. Dorian's nose was tickled by Bull's unkempt pubes, a sensation that Dorian just loved. He slid his mouth back up to Bull's head, giving a very showy tongue swirl in demonstration for the elf before swallowing Bull once more. He motioned for the elf to join him, and they took pleasure in sharing Bull's cock. Fortunately, it was big enough for them both to enjoy it, occasionally bumping tongues and kissing. If only Halward Pavus could see his son now, participating in sinful debauchery, with not just one, but two men; something he never really saw himself doing until now. Dorian ran his tongue down to Bull's balls, with the elf following suit; a ball for each mouth. Dorian could see Bull fighting tears; he was in so much pleasure. Dorian also couldn't fight the temptation to touch the elf, releasing his longstanding grip on Bull, to reach back and caress his ass before smacking it; the elf responded with a surprised moan.

"Shit, I can't," Bull started before his cock twitched, then exploded in orgasm. Dorian and the elf unable to dodge the spurts of sticky white as the shot out; each getting a healthy amount on the their tongues and lips. The two looked at the other, and couldn't resist the temptation to clean the mess off of one another with a barrage of sloppy, passionate kisses. They ground their cocks together, Dorian took handfuls of both of the elf's cheeks and squeezed them. "You two are so fucking hot together," Bull said joining in the reverie.

Dorian had never attempted to kiss more than one person at the same time, but Maker's breath, was it hot. He didn't know which tongue belonged to who, nor did he give a shit. It was hot; a mess of tongues, lips and teeth. Dorian pushed Bull back.

"I think I'm going to take him from you, Bull," Dorian said smirking, giving the elf another smack on the ass.

"What the hell am I gonna do then?" Bull asked quizzically. Dorian shot the Qunari a look that shut him up.

"Watch," Dorian said pulling the elf  to the other end of the bed away from Bull. He was going to exact his revenge, by fucking the elf. "Before we continue, I think it is rude of me to not know the name of my partner."

"Alynn," the elf said timidly. Dorian kissed him.

"Cute name, for a cute elf," Dorian said, "I'm Dorian, pleased to meet you Alynn; now, lay down." Alynn obliged. Dorian began an oral onslaught with his tongue. Alynn's neck, ears, nipples, chest and abdomen were all targets of licking, kissing, biting and sucking. His hands were positioned on Alynn's thighs, caressing, squeezing, rubbing. The soft moans coming from Alynn's mouth were only motivation for Dorian to continue, moving on to his next target: Alynn's cock.

He was far from shy, licking and kissing, starting from the head to the balls before he took Alynn's full length. Of course, it was much easier to enjoy Alynn's cock since it was no where near as big as Bull's but then again, no one had a dick bigger than Bull. Dorian was able to do more, suck more, lick more, enjoy more making Alynn cry aloud in pleasure. The elf resorted to lodging his hands in Dorian's hair as if to find some kind of anchor. Dorian drew his attention to Alynn's mouth once more before he pushed Alynn's legs up in the air and spread them; revealing a sweet little pink fuckhole ready to be fucked.

"Kaffas!" Dorian exclaimed giving it a taste. He licked the pucker repeated and felt Alynn squirm. "Where's your oil, Bull," he said looking Bull, who was jerking himself off.

"Here," Bull said throwing him the vial of oil, "Use it well. I didn't even know you could top."

"Well, now you do. I have not in a while, though," Dorian said back covering a finger in oil and slowly pushing it in Alynn's hole. He cried out in pleasure. Dorian smirked, "Feels good doesn't it?"

"Mhmm," Alynn answered, biting hihis as lip slightly.

"Fuck, that's hot," Bull said. Dorian rolled his eyes and forced another finger in. Dorian began pulling his fingers out only to push them back in with hopes of loosening Alynn's tight hole. Once he found that Alynn was more comfortable, he began scissoring his fingers inside.

"Ah," Alynn moaned, "Please fuck me, Dorian."

"With fucking pleasure," Dorian said slabbing oil on his cock and thrusting into Alynn. "Mmm, fuck! You feel so good, so tight."

"Shit, Dorian," Bull said jerking more fiercely, "Fuck the shit out of him."

"My plan all along, Bull, now shut the fuck up and let us enjoy this," Dorian said as the pulled out completely and thrust back in. Alynn's toes curled. Dorian laughed.

Several minutes passed, Dorian now had Alynn on all fours with a beautifully arched back, which Dorian felt was nowhere near as beautiful as his own arch, and was thrusting from the back. His left hand found Alynn's hair, pulling his head back, while his right hand was digging into the elf's hips holding him in place while Dorian stroked wildly. Alynn couldn't help but moan after every thrust, Dorian was giving Alynn's ass his all. They both were a sweaty mess; Dorian hair was a hot mess, and he did not give a shit. He was enjoying this, probably a bit too much because his hole was aching for a fuck.

"You want a turn?" Dorian asked pulling out and positioning himself, with an arched back for entry. fingering himself with two fingers he covered with a little oil.

"Fuck, Dorian," Bull said reaching to smack Dorian's ass, still stroking on his erection, "Fucking beautiful ass."

"Indeed," Alynn said oiling his cock to slide in Dorian's hole.

"Ah," Dorian moaned reaching to stroke his cock, "Feels good." It was nice to have a normal sized cock again, not that he didn't love Bull's cock; he fucking adored Bull's huge cock, but Alynn's cock was just the right girth and length. Enough to make Dorian's leg shake, but be able to take it without have to hold on for dear life. Alynn's thrusts were soft but filling. He would hesitate before pulling out making it possible for Dorian to feel his cock twitch inside of him. "Let me ride you," Dorian said. Alynn laid back, while Dorian positioned himself on top of Alynn. Dorian mounted Alynn with his back turned to Bull so that he could enjoy the view.

Bull didn't know whether to be in jealous or in awe. Dorian rode Alynn's dick flawlessly. His poise was astonishing, a full split with the back so arched, every time he slid up and off Alynn's cock, his hole gave Bull's dick a greeting.

Dorian had never rode his cock like that. When Bull started thinking about it, Dorian never rode his cock period. Thinking about it some more, he never let Dorian ride his dick. He has always fucked Dorian to exhaustion, with shaking legs and a numb body. If he had known that Dorian was capable of this, he'd have Dorian riding him every night. 

The faces Dorian made were fucking exotic. His moans snyched with every smack his ass made on Alynn's groin.

As for Alynn, he was a fucking sweaty mess. Dorian was working the shit out of him; he was breathless, unable to make a sound. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head and stayed there. Bull was afraid he was on the brink of hyperventilating, but when his eyes snapped back forward to rest on Bull's dick, he perished the thought. Bull slid forward, with his balls hovering over Alynn's mouth. The elf began sucking and licking on them the best he could while Dorian, feeling Bulls presence reach back to coil his fingers around his erection. While Alynn stimulated his balls and Dorian jerking him in tune with his movements, Bull pinched his own nipples until he came hard, groaning as his second orgasm landed on Alynn's stomach. Bull watched as Dorian released his cock and began solely focused back on Alynn, folding his legs back, leaving his split position. This enabled him to bounce harder, faster, resorting in  Alynn's silence to be broken. He cried out in pleasure as Dorian slammed down hard. Bull knew that meant he came inside Dorian, once again something he'd never done. He liked to finish in the back of Dorian's throat. Dorian pulled off of Alynn's spunk-coated cock, releasing a popping noise as the rest of Alynn's load dripped out of Dorian. 

Dorian's smirk was otherworldly, and despite feeling some type of way about Dorian fucking another man, Bull found himself thoroughly pleased. He did remember that he had planned on fucking elf, something he was sure that he'd have to explain later; and boy did he have a good reason.

By the grace of the Maker Dorian felt real good. Bull of course would have fucked the life out of him, and he loved that feeling of helplessness, but he really liked being able move after a good fuck. He saw Bull had gotten off, which made him feel not guilty at all for fucking someone else. There was no way he'd let himself feel bad now since it was Bull who brought Alynn into bed in the first place. He kissed Bull, lightly before pushing him hard out of his way. He balled his hand in Alynn's hair and shoved his hard cock down the elf's throat and began thrusting wildly. Alynn would moan, choke and gag, but not once did he protest. When Dorian would pull back, Alynn would follow, not letting Dorian leave his throat. It made it easer to come and when he did, the muffled gagging sounds Alynn made while his cock pumped stick white down his throat made Dorian's heart flutter and giddy with accomplishment. 

With all three of them spent, they fell asleep together. Dorian cuddled Alynn on purpose, while Bull, not jealous at all, laid under them as a pillow, enjoying having two hot guys sleeping on him.

 

Alynn's eyes slowly opened to an unknown room. Fatigue had not unclouded his conscience yet and all he could remember for now was begging once of the most intimidating but magnificent Qunari he'd ever met sex in exchange for some money or food. He was surprised to find the oxman carry him into the Skyhold castle and to a room that was warm and had a big bed. Not that he was complaining. He wasn't expecting such a luxury, if he was going to get it, he wanted to do his best to deserve it. After years of being a slave and being forced to be a slut for slimy men who didn't see him as a person, for once he was going to embrace it and be the sluttiest little bitch for the Qunari to express gratitude. He sat up and stretched, noticing that he had dry cum on his lips and stomach, trying to remember what happened. Then, he heard voices....

"Dorian, before you say anything let me explain," a deep voice said frantically, one he recognized as the Qunari. The name Dorian was familiar, he continued to listen.

"Please do," the voice he assumed was Dorian spoke fast, and articulate, "He was a charming fellow, but I do need to know just exactly how he wound up in your bed."

Dorian, the guy from last night. The cogs in his head began working. He remembered being interrupted mid-blowjob by a most dashing man who looked mad. He recounted how it got to the point where the man fucked him good and then proceed to ride him. Alynn could remember the way the man's ass clutched his own dick and it made him hard again. _Dorian_ , Alynn thought, _Dorian_.

"I went out drinking with the Chargers, and on the way home I saw him, slumped and shivering in the streets. I approached him, he looked up to me and I've never in my life seen that amount of desperation in anyone's eyes. I asked him was he okay. He answered with a broken voice, Dorian, said he was just hungry. He was more than just hungry. Then he begged me to fuck him in exchange for food or money. I had neither with me at that moment, so I did what I thought was right. Took him back here. I originally didn't plan on having sex but as soon as we got in the room he pulled down my pants and started sucking before I could say no. I moved us to the bed and then shortly after you came in," Bull said, "Please believe Dorian." He was on his knees begging for forgiveness.

 _Dorian_ , Alynn thought. _Fuck, he was amazing_. Alynn gave his hard dick a few slow strokes as he remembered every detail he could about Dorian. His tanned skin, amazing ass and beautiful face were the most memorable. Alynn's thoughts of Dorian took his complete attention forgetting there were voices awfully close to him, and the people who owned them were just barely out of sight. 

"Bull, it's okay," Dorian said patting Bull's head, "Can I please go bathe now? You woke me up too early and I'm still naked and dirty." He was never mad, not once, but he couldn't get Bull to see it.

"I swear I've put the sleeping around behind me. I mean it doesn't look like it, but," Bull was interrupted by Dorian's kiss.

"Amatus," he said breaking the kiss, "I said it's okay. I'm not mad, I never was. Why do you think I stole your piece of ass? It was my revenge. You're in the clear. Plus at least he was male and hot. I enjoyed it. You enjoyed it. I mean I wouldn't mind if...we now o-opened the bed...to other people sometimes.." Dorian blushed, embarrassed. He made it very clear after the first weeks of their relationship walking in on Bull fuckinf other people he wanted monogamy and gave Bull an ultimatum: him or them. Of course, Bull chose Dorian, he really had no choice. Now, all of that was made irrelevant by the elf in their bed that he fucked, in front of Bull.

"If that's what you want, Dorian," Bull said kissing him, "I'm sorry, again."

Bull was surprised to hear Dorian say that. He almost incinerated Bull the fifth time Dorian caught him fucking a bar wench. Dorian was so pissed, the girl left the room butt ass naked with her stuff in her hands. Bull didn't get off, nor did he want to after seeing the rage in Dorian's eyes. It was then Bull knew he wanted Dorian, though he wasn't sure why it took him so long to finally do right by his 'Vint. Dorian saw sides of Bull his Chargers didn't see. When Bull because Tal-Vashoth, Dorian was there for him when Krem couldn't be. Hell, Dorian tried to stop him from destroying their room that night, accidentally putting himself in front of Bull's fist. Bull still regretted that. The bruise is gone, but the scar that Bull had hurt Dorian was still there. Hence, he was on his knees like a bitch begging for forgiveness. Dorian meant that much to him.

Alynn's hand was really moving now. He figured he wasn't quite recovered from last night since he was nowhere near orgasm, but he was so hard he kept stroking. It didn't help that Dorian was still in his mind, gloriously riding his dick. He had never actually had someone ride him. One of his owners ordered him to top, but he was not attracted to him so he wasn't able to really get off. Now that he thought about it, he was never able to get off. He was forced to get off. He didn't want to orgasm as a slave; he was made to. But now, he was able to. Wanted to. He had long since escaped slavery but, never left his slave's mindset until Dorian's hot ass freed him from it. He wasn't aware that he was now moaning Dorian's name out loud.

"Do you get it now?" Dorian asked, "I would love to bathe and dress now."

"Of course, my beloved ass-stealer," Bull said with a smile.

"You used to call me kadan, 'my heart', remember?" Dorian asked. The two laughed quietly with respect for their visitor unaware he was awake until Dorian heard his name, and the way it was said aroused him. He looked down at his naked body; his cock was still soft. There's no way he could have another orgasm, or even get hard, but he did enjoy it. He watched as Bull looked from behind the bookcase they hid behind.

"He remembers you," Bull said with a smirk. Dorian pushed past Bull to see Alynn jerking himself with one hand, and fingers from the other hand pinching one of his nipples. Dorian shivered when his name was once again moaned. He looked at Bull and licked his lips. Bull nodded.

Dorian quietly approached Alynn, and quickly pulled his hand from his cock to replace with his mouth.

"Dorian?" Alynn asked with his head thrown back and hands in Dorian's hair rocking into Dorian's mouth.

"Mhmm," Dorian confirmed with his mouth full of dick.

"Fuck," Alynn cried, "I'm close."

Dorian moaned as he felt Alynn tighten in his throat and was pleased to artfully catch every drop of Alynn's load as he pumped it up Dorian's throat. When Dorian finished cleaning Alynn's cock, he kissed him, making sure Alynn could taste just how delicious he tasted.

"Good morning, Alynn," Dorian said flirtatiously after breaking their kiss, "Wonderful way to start my day: delicious Dalish cock."

"Great way to start mine, with a beautiful man with an amazing mouth," Alynn replied.

"I'm sure you remember The Iron Bull?" Dorian asked.

 _Iron Bull, that's his name?_ Alynn thought as he looked at the Qunari. "I do, I owe him thanks, I would have froze to death without him."

"Our deal was for you to eat," Bull said, "which you haven't. I've had my bath Dorian, you and Alynn take one while I go fetch breakfast for all of us."

"Will do, amatus," Dorian said pulling Alynn to the bath Dorian begged the Inquisitor to build when Dorian pushed Bull to let them live together in a big room. He forced Bull to take him on easy jobs until they had the gold to pay for it themselves. With the gold in her hands, Madam Marienne Trevelyan, Inquisitor, gladly had one built big enough for them to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm going through actually reading what I wrote and it is atrociously poorly written. This chapter was typed on my phone, and I'm so glad I decided to post it on my computer when I got home from work now I can edit the mistake I catch.


End file.
